


Twin-To-Twin Pranking

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s team don’t know that Elizabeth exists. So, when Lizzie comes to Boston from Angel Grove after Justin’s been pranked by the team on their birthday, they decide to teach them a lesson. Justin/OC. Incest. Set in the Twin Turbo universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin-To-Twin Pranking

It all started when Lizzie came back.

She was just straddling Justin awake from his sleep after some (very) inappropriate activities for 14 year olds on their birthday last night when she felt it.

It was sticky, gooey and very yuck to touch.

At first, she thought maybe the bed had gotten a little messy from last night, then she then realized that they had both been very clean and hadn’t split any bodily fluids that came out of them.

Being the neat freaks as they were, Lizzie wondered what the hell Justin had been doing on these sheets since she’d been away and why the hell had he not cleaned or stipped them to go in the wash?

She was wondering this when Justin finally woke up and registered that Lizzie was on top of him and looked really annoyed. The kind of annoyed that you get when something isn’t right and you have no idea what the heck it is.

“Angel?” Justin whispered tentatively, stroking her arm on his chest with three of his fingers.

Lizzie looked back up at him. “What is this?”

Justin frowned and sat up with Lizzie still on him, moving one of his hands around her waist to keep her attached to him (since he planned on never letting her go for a while) and put his free hand where Lizzie’s was.

He felt the sticky stuff beneath his fingers and grimaced. “I thought i wasn’t leaking.”

“You weren't.” Lizzie confirmed, wiping her hand away. “You were the same as ever.”

“Then why...” Justin started, then he remembered. “Fred...”

“Who?” Lizzie said, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

“Fred Kelman, my classmate from school and the Gold Ranger on my team.” Justin said that as Lizzie froze.

“Lizzie?” He said, waving a hand in front of her face. “Hello? Anyone in there?”

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she bolted up from the bed shouting “That little idiot!”.

Justin, sitting up even further was very confused and a little scared as it wasn’t hard to be scared of the one person that kill you and not leave evidence.

“I can’t believe he was hiding here, of all places! I kept asking for months where he was and he was here the entire time!?”

Justin cautiously got up out of the bed only wearing his boxers to slide his arms carefully around her waist to make sure she didn’t spontaneously combust and hurt herself.

He was relieved when she sighed in anger and laid her head on his chest instead of breaking something in the room, because if she had, their Dad would kill them.

“Am i missing something here?” Justin said as she looked up at him with an pissed expression on her face.

“Fred Kelman is an old friend of mine from Angel Grove, when Ivan Ooze attacked Earth, he helped me and the other Rangers free the parents, including his dad. He moved from Angel Grove the next year after being attacked by one of Rita’s monsters.”

“Okay, so why are you looking like you wanna kill him?”

“He never told me!” She exploded, glaring at Justin, “He never told me he was attacked or he was moving or where i could find him! I was one of his only friends and he never told me where he went and now that i know, i want to kill him!”

“It’s exactly how i feel!” Justin said, gripping her arms as she looked up at him in confusion, “The stuff on the bed is some sort of sticky, honey-like stuff that we found a couple of days ago in a crater made by an asteroid that turned into a monster. We defeated it, but this stuff was inside the crater and we decided to take some out to analyse it. We found it was harmless to me and the guys, so we put it away.”

“Okay.” Lizzie said, nodding. “But, what’s your reason for wanting to hurt him?”

“Yesterday morning, i woke up to discover myself glued to the bed with feathers all over me and Fred and the others laughing their asses off at me. Turns out, instead of putting the stuff away, Fred decided to take it home and use it to climb over my fence and put it on me. Then, he got Kayla, Jace and Adriana to bring the feathers and Nico to bring a camera and well, you know the rest.”

Lizzie nodded, but then her eyes lit up.”What if that stuff DID do something to you?”

Justin looked confused, “What?”

Lizzie smirked and Justin could see the wheels turning in her head, which meant she had come up with a brilliant yet cruel plan to get revenge. “What are you thinking of doing and please tell me it doesn’t involve severed limbs or someone dying.”

“Well...” Lizzie said, leaning closer to his ear as if someone else was in the room and could hear them, “You said the team doesn’t know i exist right?”

“Yeah...” Justin said slowly.

“And i happen to know that Fred hasn’t seen any pictures of me since he left years ago. So, what if they mis-analyzed the substance and something did happen to you because of the prank?”

Slowly, realization spread across Justin’s face and he grinned evilly. “Now you’re talkin, what the plan?”

“Well... give me your clothes you were going to wear today and i’ll go take a shower and put them on first.” Lizzie smirked, Justin happily handing the clothes over to her which consisted of a pair of jeans, a white wife-beater and a plaid orange t-shirt all a size too big for Lizzie.

As she went to take a shower, Justin stripped the sheets of the bed and put them down the wash chute in the hallway. He also went and took a shower in their Dad’s bathroom and put on his own clothes he’d brought with him.

When he came back, she was sitting on their bed, in his clothes.

“Well?” she said, turning around as Justin nodded. “Could have fooled me babe, now what?”

“Give me your morpher.”

Had he just heard her right?

“What Liz? I think the old mind’s playing tricks on me cause i could have sworn you said you wanted my morpher.”

“I did.”

Justin’s eye’s widened and he started sputtering before spitting out “B-B-But i need it!”

“Oh relax will you?” She said, going over to him and sweeping a hand across his cheek, “I won’t break it, i’m just borrowing it because you wouldn’t be caught dead without it and if i don’t have it, i can’t contact them to yell at them and tell them to teleport me in.”

Justin sighed, she had a point there. “Okay.” He slipped his hand out of the morpher/communicator and gave it to her, eyeing her as she slipped it on.

She gave him hers that wasn’t on Kamin’s raider and he felt much better.

She winked at him before it started blaring and Zeta’s voice flowed through the room.

“Justin, i have detected sudden changes in your body that are inconsistent with your normal body response. Are you alright?”

She raised it to her lips and put on her angry/sarcastic voice “Oh i don’t know, the fact that my clothes are a size too big and my hair is longer than it should be really stand out more than the usual Zeta!”

“What happened to your voice, you sound very err.. feminine.” Jace questioned.

“Look...” she sighed, Justin and her grinning the entire time, “I don’t know how to explain this, so i think i’d rather show you cause this is one of those things i can’t explain.”

“Teleporting now.”

Justin and her suddenly teleported, Lizzie to the main center and Justin to the hallway around the corner from the main center to watch. Justin grinned and tried to keep his laughter in when all of his teammates were gaping like fish and Lizzie pretended to hide her face and act hysterical.

“Hey hey, it’s okay J, don’t worry, we’ll fix this.” Nico said, giving Lizzie a bro hug not knowing Justin was laughing around the corner.

“How did this happen anyway? Did you do anything in the past week that could have had side effects?” Jace asked after Nico let Lizzie go and they were all sitting down. “No, i have no idea what could have done this, the only thing i remember we did this week was go to school and prank people and eachother.”

“Oh, Fuuu--” Fred’s mouth was covered by Nico before he could swear even further.

“I’ll complete that as fuck me and i’d happily do that if my girlfriend would let me.” Lizzie said, grinning at the stares and audible facepalm only she could hear from Justin.

Since she only had four days, she was going to make the best of it, even if it meant practically raping Justin and causing chaos and mindfuck for him and all his team.

Fred was the first to speak, a light red color flooding on his cheeks “Er... Justin, i -uh-well i...”

“What he’s trying to say is-” Kayla said, removing her hand from her boyfriend Nico’s before taking Lizzie’s ”is that he’s sorry.”

Lizzie went down Sarcasm Road and could hear Justin trying barely to keep in his laughter when she drowned out “Oh really, what is he sorry for, because my mind has seem to forgotten.”

“For, you know, yesterday morning, the whole... errr... chicken thing.” Fred shakily said, so Fred was afraid of Justin, he thought Justin was scary..?

He was gonna be in for it once this was over and Justin let her bash his face in.

“Oh really?” She raised her eyebrows, if Fred was afraid, she was gonna make him sorry for what he did to her and her brother.

“Yeah... cause i think-i think that’s what did this to you, that gold stuff.” Fred stuttered out.

“Well, that’s pretty obvious Sherlock. What else could have done it!” Lizzie roared, standing up on her feet right in front of him, watching him shake a bit in fear, Justin practically pissing himself laughing in the background, but trying desperately to hold it in.

“Say you’re sorry. NOW.” She growled, practically smirking when Fred jumped a bit and the others were going in position to tackle her just in case she hurt him.

“Justin, i’m sorry, i’m so so sorry this happened!” Fred stuttered out.

Finally, Elizabeth couldn’t keep it in.

The smirk she had on her face turned into a grin which out of it came laughter and she was on the floor, howling herself to death, closely followed by the timely sound of Justin doing the same.

“OH MY GOD!” came out of her lips followed by the sound of “THAT WAS HILARIOUS!” and “YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!”

They were all confused until Justin came out in all his glory, still laughing himself to death, doubled over. Lizzie ignored the stunned and shocked, but majorly trying-to-process-what-the-fuck-had-just-happened? looks on their faces and crawled over to Justin, laughing as hard as she was.

Finally, Nico started laughing, followed by Kayla and Adriana, followed by Fred and finally Jace, who had a small smile, laughed too.

When they finally calmed down, Justin spoke. “Guys, this is my twin sister, crime-fighting partner and Ranger legend, Elizabeth Stewart. Lizzie, this is my team, which you only know three people on.”

Lizzie grinned as all of them took their turns, saying hi, their name, their age, what their color was (although you could just look at their clothes) and their rank. She couldn’t help but notice that Fred was staring at her curiously, as if he’d seen her before.

Finally, it was Lizzie’s turn to speak, this was going to be good.

“Hello, my name is Elizabeth Marie Stewart, i am 14 years old and i’m the White Ranger, the only White Ranger and the highest ranked Ranger there is.”

“Elizabeth... I‘ve heard that name somewhere before.” Fred mumbled to himself.

Justin, who had been standing there the entire time and holding on to the wife-beater strap (since Lizzie had deemed the command centre cold for him and given him his shirt back) suddenly spoke up.

“You know, Lizzie was once known under our cousins name because Dad wasn’t around at the time.”

“Oh really?” Nico said, looking at him and Lizzie and seeing how Justin had let go and was backing away. “What was her name before your Dad came back?”

This was it.

“Elizabeth Hart.”

You could have heard a pin drop.

Lizzie had slunk down to the ground in an almost cat-like position during the silence and both twins couldn’t help but mentally chuckle to eachother as Fred’s, Kayla’s and Nico’s eyes widened comically and Nicos mouth dropped to the floor.

Lizzie hissed out only three words before all hell broke loose “Start running motherfucker.”

 

And well, let’s just say Fred ended up in the infirmary.


End file.
